


Specialblankie

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Blankets, Childhood, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip has an old baby blanket.(Completely self-indulgent and written for myself in the middle of the night.)
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Specialblankie

Raito loved his blanket.  
It was silver, and he carried it everywhere with him. It was his, and he loved it.  
It also, occasionally, got loose threads. Raito, being himself, would pull on the threads, and would eventually make a hole.  
His parents and siblings always told him that _if you keep doing that, you’ll no longer have a blanket_. But he didn’t really care. It was fun!

Philip was in the Sonozaki house. It was weird.  
Before dinner, Wakana showed him a small box of things.  
“These are old childhood things I kept. And this,” she got out an old silver blanket. “Is yours. I kept it.”  
Philip ran his fingers over the no-longer-smooth texture of the blanket, seeing where holes were strained into it.  
Philip took the blanket and unfolded it, seeing how long it was. It was quite big, holding it at his current height it went from about his waist to the floor. And it had big holes, especially near one particular edge.  
“Can I take it? I mean, it’s mine...”  
“Sure. I don’t need it for anything.”  
Philip folded the blanket up and took it with him to the table, and left with it after.

“What’s that?” Shotaro asked. Philip had taken something from the Sonozaki mansion. Technically it wasn’t stealing if it was his, but still.  
“My specialblankie,” Philip whispered.  
“What?”  
“It’s mine from since I was a baby,” Philip said, taking the old blanket and rubbing it on his face.  
“Don’t rub it on your face, or at least wash it first. Why does it have so many holes in it?”  
“It’s mine,” Philip responded to the first comment. “And it’s beautiful,” was the response to the second.  
Shotaro decided not to argue with that.


End file.
